Devin
Devin is a contestant from Survivor: Samoa, Survivor: South Pacific and Survivor: Argentina. Survivor: Samoa Devin began Survivor: Samoa, originally on the purple Galu tribe. The tribe was extremely weak, losing the first three immunity challenges. At each of the tribal councils, Devin voted in the majority and sent home Kitty, Ennui and Ellody. The tribe then went on an immunity streak before he and the rest of the tribe unanimously voted out Tom. At this point, Devin made the merge. For being in the majority alliance on Galu, he was placed on the new super alliance, formed by the majority alliances from both tribes. Together, they sent home Crimson, Jacques and Stephanie. At the next vote, Devin voted with original Galu members for Jen but the original Foa Foa voted for Hillary. With the votes tied a revote ocurred. Galu then held the power when Carrie flipped and sent Jen home. The Galu alliance seemed to only be for that one tribal council. When he did not win the next challenge, the tribe unanimously sent Devin home. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Joe to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: South Pacific Devin competed on Survivor: South Pacific, originally on the blue Upolu tribe. After a shocking Medical Evacuation, the Upolu tribe lost two tribal councils and voted out strong female competitors, Danielle and Lana. The tribe then went on an immunity streak, winning the next three challenges. When they lost the next challenges, Karina was voted out for being lazy, Dave was sent home for his lack of gameplay and Peighton was voted out for being one of the only women left. At this point, Devin made the merge. The original Savaii tribe banded together and sent Lana, Gabriel and Cecilia to Redemption Island. This was followed shortly by a blindside of Charlie. Savaii continued to hold together and at the next tribal council, Miles was sent to Redemption Island. He and Jaymi were the only Upolu members left, but were spared when the majority blindsided their original members Jasmin and Spencer. At the Final Six, Devin and Jaymi tried to convince Joe that the women will not stay with him forever. However, he decided to stay with the women in the hopes that his loyalty will be rewarded. At tribal, the pair voted for Crimson but it was no use. Devin became a member of the jury, lasting 30 days. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Jen to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Argentina In his third season, Devin began Survivor: Argentina originally on the purple Viedma tribe. At the start of the game the tribe consisted of castaways solely of Asian descent. They were extremely strong, winning the first three immunity challenges. The tribe then suffered a setback when they lost immunity on Day 9. Devin voted with Edith for Godfrey, but the rest of the tribe stuck together and sent Devin home. Voting History Trivia *Despite competing in two seasons after, Devin was only ever on tribes the same colour as those from Samoa. **He was on a purple (Galu) and blue (Aiga) tribe in Samoa. **He was on a blue (Upolu) and yellow (Te Tuna) tribe in South Pacific. **He was on a purple (Viedma) tribe in Argentina. ***He has been voted out of each coloured tribe once. *In South Pacific, Devin was one of three castaways to vote against all of the finalists, along with Charlie and Spencer. Category:Survivor: Samoa Castaways Category:Survivor: South Pacific Castaways Category:Survivor: Argentina Castaways